


*SMACK*

by mxjessiebee



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Hand Print, Pegging, Slapping, Watercolour, glorified sketch, good ol' heterosexual relations, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxjessiebee/pseuds/mxjessiebee
Summary: Open for a surprise :)
Relationships: Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14





	*SMACK*

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little jam in case you've been consuming a little too much white bread.

Listen, I like me some Relena in control. Okay? Okay.


End file.
